Electrical switching devices are components in an electrical circuit that create an electrical connection between fixed contacts (“ON” switching state or “ON” state) or break this connection (“OFF” switching state or “OFF” state). If an electrical connection is to be broken, electricity flows through the contacts connected to one another by means of the switching element until these are isolated from one another.
A switching device is known in the art from WO 2012/076605 A1, for example. The known switching device comprises a switching chamber in which a plate-like switching element can be moved to and fro along a linear movement axis between an ON position and an OFF position. In the ON position, the switching element connects fixed contacts to one another, whereas in the OFF position the switching element is at a distance from the fixed contacts to break the electrical connection. The switching element can be moved in a linear manner inside the switching chamber by actuating means and is prestressed in the direction of the movement axis by means of a spring.
If external forces, such as may arise for example as a result of vibrations during transport, a violent impact against a switch housing or a collision involving the switching device with a hard surface, are applied to the known switching device, the switching element which is prestressed by the spring may slip out of its assembly position. In specific terms, the switching element is accelerated by the externally applied forces, compressing the spring. In this case, the switching element may rotate around its longitudinal axis and tilt in the switching chamber or become jammed between the spring and a wall of the switching chamber. As a general rule, the switching element is unable to slip back of its own accord into its original assembly position from this position, which basically leads to failure of the switching device.
The problem of switching elements tilting in switching chambers is particularly prevalent in the case of low contact forces, as used in control and auxiliary contacts. These are then particularly susceptible to collisions during transport.